


In which Marinette breaks the rules of time travel and really, really regrets it.

by PoisonousCephalopod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Children of Characters, Gen, Oblivious Ladybug, Time Travel, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousCephalopod/pseuds/PoisonousCephalopod
Summary: After finishing another secret-mission-in-the-future from Bunnix, Marinette runs into a cute kid she thinks might be her future daughter and can't resist talking to her.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	In which Marinette breaks the rules of time travel and really, really regrets it.

Bunnix would be so mad if she knew what Marinette was doing.

Defeat the Akuma, she’d said to Ladybug. Then come back here.

Do not sneak off to go see your future family, she had not said.

Marinette had done it anyway.

Well… she hadn’t snuck off, exactly. It wasn't as if she had tried to find her future house, or deliberately gone anywhere where she’d known her future self might be. But when she walked past the elementary school and saw the little girl… The beautiful little girl, with the ice blonde hair and the stunning green eyes… The little girl wearing a skirt that Marinette knew she had designed...

She couldn’t resist.

Marinette had come up with that design imagining putting it on a full dress, for an adult woman. It would never have occurred to her to put it on a child’s skirt. Unless…

Unless that child was her daughter.

Marinette at down beside the girl.

She hoped the kid wouldn’t run away screaming from the strange highschooler who had suddenly sat down beside her. Hopefully, Marinette wasn't too scary? She did look a lot like the child’s mom. Assuming Marinette was right about this, and this girl wasn't just some random child in the future who happened to be wearing a skirt that looked exactly like one from one of teenage Marinette’s sketchbooks.

“Hey,” she said, pointing to the skirt. “Did your mom sew this? It looks handmaid”

“No!” the girl giggled. “My Daddy sewed it! My mommy is teaching him how! I have other clothes my mommy sewed though. She’s really good at sewing.”

Adrien. Learning how to sew. The thought was so cute Marinette could die.

“Tell me more about your daddy.”

“Oh! My daddy is so cool! He’s famous.”

She said the last part with a self satisfied smirk.

“Oh really?” a smile played across Marinette’s lips. “What for?”

The little girl crinkled up her nose. “I think mostly because lots of girls like him. My daddy’s really handsome. Plus he used to help Ladybug save Paris.”

She smiled proudly at that last part.

Marinette frowned in confusion. Helped Ladybug save Paris? The little girl could have meant that one time where she’d tried giving Adrien the snake miraculous, but… that had just been the one time. And despite what she thought about it, she knew Adrien had considered that a failure. Would he really tell his children about it?

This could only mean one thing, Ladybug realized, a smile spreading across her face. Adrien had been more than just the snake wielder.

She was destined to give him another miraculous.

She’d known it! She’d known he’d make a great superhero! He was so kind, and caring, and good at everything…

“Look!” said the little girl, raising her arm to point down the sidewalk at a group of parents come to pick up their children. “There he is! You can meet him, if you want.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” said Marinette, smiling fondly. Much as she might have liked to, she couldn’t let herself be seen by anyone who might recognize her, or else Bunnix really would be mad. “But I-- oh.” She cut off abruptly as her eyes caught the figure the little girl was pointing at.

She almost could have persuaded herself it was Adrien. He had the right height, the same blond hair, but--

Even from this far away, she could recognize that man. The way he walked, both graceful and casual at the same time. The way he held himself, when he wasn't flying through the air or leaping around with a metal staff.

Her chest dropped.

That wasn't Adrien.

That was Chat Noir.

This little girl was Chat Noir’s kid.

“What’s your mom’s name?” she asked the little girl, urgency creeping into her voice. “Her first name,”

It would just be some random name, right? Maybe the skirt was a hand-me-down. Maybe Ladybug and Chat had remained friends, and she’d given it to him after one of her own daughters--her and Adrien’s daughters--had outgrown it.

Because…

Because--

“Her name’s Marinette!” said the little girl.

Because there was no way her-in-the-future was Chat Noir’s wife.

No. Ohnononono.

She stumbled away from the stairs as if she’d just been burned, plastering a wide, fake smile onto her face for the little girl.

“Bye!” she said. “I have to go home now!”

The little girl frowned. “Don’t you want to meet my Daddy?”

No. Nope. She did not want to see the little girl’s Daddy. No.

“I’d love too!” she said. “But I’ve really got to go. Bye!”

And then she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially intended this to be a longer fic where Marinette was totally shook by this and it made her reevaluate all her feelings for Chat and turned into a Grand! Epic! Romance!, but it decided it wanted to be ridiculous so instead you get this. No apologies.


End file.
